


Overture

by Draquete



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, a tiny dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: When Yamato wakes up at his eighteenth birthday with his best friend's name on his wrist, he's ready to give up on the whole idea of having a soulmate.





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic written for Cyclone at the Taiyama Discord group! I hope you enjoy this, darling! :D I had a whole different idea at first, but it would take me a lot of time to actually write it, so I ended up writing something smaller and fluffier. (also, I usually write smut, but I was unsure about how you felt about it, so I decided to play it safe and end how it did)
> 
> This is not beta'd, but I hope you all enjoy it!!!! :D
> 
> And happy Valentine's Day!!!

Yamato stared at the name on his wrist with a sinking dreadful feeling. This wasn’t supposed to happen. For years he had tried to ignore his feelings, pretend he liked girls and Sora in particular. They had been going on dates for a few weeks, both certain that once Yamato turned eighteen, the name on his wrist would be hers.

Instead, it was _his_.

Yagami Taichi. 八神 太.

Back in the DigiWorld, they mentioned the topic of soulmates, of being bound to someone for eternity just because a name appeared on your skin on your eighteenth birthday. The conversation had actually started when someone – Mimi, if Yamato was not mistaken – asked why Yamato and Takeru’s parents were divorced; if they were soulmates, why didn’t it work? And if they weren’t, why did they get married in the first place?

Yamato hadn’t wanted to talk about it, but Takeru had answered, confessing that they were soulmates, and that was why he was certain they would eventually get back together.

Nonsense, Yamato had thought.

They could have been each other’s perfect match, but if it hadn’t been for his father’s job and devotion to his work, they might still be together; but to his father, the priority was to provide to his family, even if it meant being absent. His mother couldn’t take it, though, and left. His father still worried more about his job than his family, or at least that was how Yamato had felt back then, before his sons went to the DigiWorld and came back with Digimon.

Yamato knew, however, that his parents still loved each other. They had never remarried or even dated anyone else. He was certain his mother was still waiting for his father to realise that his job wasn’t everything, that she – and their sons – were reason enough to live and have a happy life.

And that was why Yamato believed that once he knew who his soulmate was, he would be happy. His mother might have left him, his father might be absent, his brother might have his own friends and life now, but his soulmate would be devoted to him, would love him regardless of anything.

He knew that, had always known.

Back then, though, Taichi had shown his distaste on the whole soulmate deal.

“I think we should be able to choose who we love and who we spend the rest of our lives with. I mean, sure, some couples might work out, like my own folks, but look at Yamato and Takeru’s parents. They didn’t choose each other, they felt forced to be together because of some name on their skin and ended up unhappy.” Taichi had said. “I’m not going to care who my soulmate is. I’ll just fall in love and choose whoever I want to be with without ‘fate’ or whatever interfering.”

Yamato had been awfully upset back then. It had hurt to hear someone say such a thing about his parents, not to mention that even back then, Yamato had been very keen on the idea of having a soulmate, and hearing his best friend dismiss the idea was saddening.

He had never mentioned to anyone about his yearning to figure out who his soulmate was, not then and mainly not now.

Back when they were fighting the evil Digimon, Yamato had started to develop a sort of crush towards Taichi. It had started small, something he could easily brush it off with annoyance whenever he thought about it – it was easy to be annoyed with Taichi, which helped Yamato forget about his crush.

But as the years went by, the crush evolved to something stronger, something bigger. It was undeniably love, and yet, Yamato refused to accept it.

They were best friends; even with all arguments, by the end of the day they were inseparable. They were the strongest they could be together, and not only regarding their Digimon, but in life in general.

In Yamato’s eyes, that meant that they could be perfect together, but there were some issues with that: firstly, Yamato had no idea if Taichi liked boys. As far as he could tell, Taichi only liked girls. Secondly, Yamato didn’t want to tarnish their friendship. And thirdly, but most importantly, now that he knew they were indeed soulmates, he knew Taichi wouldn’t want to conform and accept that. He’d want to choose, and there was nothing Yamato could do to change that.

Now, it was his birthday and everyone would ask him who his soulmate was, and he wouldn’t tell them. Only Sora, because she deserved to know that they weren’t meant to be.

It was early, a little after six, but Yamato had no idea how he’d be able to wait until he arrived at school to talk to Sora about such a delicate matter, so he decided to call her. It was her mother who picked up the phone, and after congratulating him on his birthday, she called her daughter.

Sora’s voice was clearly anxious, but she congratulated him as well, and then asked how he was feeling, but Yamato didn’t want to small talk.

“It’s not your name, Sora.” The line went silent for a few seconds, and then, with a strained voice, Sora spoke again.

“Is it someone you know?” Yamato wasn’t sure what to answer. He knew that if he told her about Taichi, she would keep it a secret, but it was too soon to confess to anyone about the feelings he had had for the other boy for years – it was harder to confess that he never truly liked Sora.

“Yes.” He said simply, hoping that Sora wouldn’t ask further questions. And, knowing Sora as he did, Yamato was certain she was going to drop it. However, she surprised him with her next words.

“Is it Taichi?” The line went silent once more, but this time it was Yamato who was at a loss for words.

“How –?” It was all he could say, but Sora understood him enough to know what he was about to ask.

“I’ve always thought you two belonged together. I mean. You two just work together. Besides, I’ve seen how you two look at each other. I was just too stubborn to admit it to myself.” Her voice was sad, which made Yamato feel worse than he already was. It was a moment later that he realised what Sora had said.

“Wait… The way _we_ look at _each other_?” He snickered nervously, wondering if he was too obvious in the way he looked at Taichi, but that also meant that Taichi looked at Yamato in a certain romantic way.  

“Yeah.” Sora said, in a lighter voice. “You two look at each other when the other isn’t looking and you have this _look_ … I don’t know how to describe it. But I think it makes sense now.” Yamato wanted to ask what Sora meant, because clearly Taichi couldn’t like him the way he did, but Sora continued speaking, voice slightly happier. “Well, I have to get ready now. I’ll talk to you later at school, okay?”

Saying their goodbyes, Yamato considered skipping school altogether today. His friends would want to know who his soulmate was, even though they all knew he was a very reserved person. However, the only one who would annoy him enough would probably not care at all about who his soulmate was, and that person had his name written on Yamato’s wrist.

Putting a wristband over the name, Yamato prepared to go to school. No one needed to know that the name had showed up on his wrist – each person got their soulmate’s name on a different part of their bodies – and it wasn’t unlike him wearing such things.

As expected, his band mates found him as soon as he reached the school grounds and wanted to know who his soulmate was, but he quickly brushed them off. Some time later, Mimi found him, and the annoyance began.

She wouldn’t leave him along, no matter what he told her. She wanted – no, needed – to know who it was. He was the second of their group to get a name – Jou being the first, the next being Sora – and Mimi had annoyed the hell out of Jou on his birthday on the previous year, just like she was doing now with Yamato.

By the time lunch came around, Yamato wasn’t even saying anything anymore to stop her, but she continued blabbering about soulmates and why he should tell her. To make things worse, when he got into the cafeteria, his friends were waiting by a table with a small cake, and they all screamed congratulations at him.

It was embarrassing to be the centre of this kind of attention; when he was playing, he wasn’t timid at all, but having his birthday known by the whole school? That was something he couldn’t deal well.

He was hugged and got small presents from some of them, and they all sang Happy Birthday to him before he was forced to blow out the candles. As they ate, Mimi started again with her never-ending reasons why he should tell who his soulmate was.

“Hey, Mimi. If Yama doesn’t want to tell us, it’s up to him.” Taichi said, cake in his mouth. “It’s his birthday, can’t you leave him be just for today?” Mimi pouted, but changed the subject to something else. Yamato wasn’t paying attention, his eyes focused on Taichi.

They weren’t in the same class, so it was the first time he was able to look at Taichi as his soulmate. He was gorgeous, Yamato couldn’t deny that. His eyes were bright, his smile was contagious, his hair was as wild as he was. Everything in him made Yamato feel at ease, and, at the same time, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of love.

As if on cue, Taichi turned to look at Yamato. He smiled, but continued eating, looking back at Mimi who was still saying something, and Yamato’s heart skipped a beat.

He felt his cheeks burning and he had to look away.

Was that what Sora had talked about? Was he looking at Taichi in a way friends shouldn’t? If his face mirrored his thoughts, he was sure that it had been written all over it that he loved Taichi – he didn’t even need a name on his skin when his own face said so much.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and he was grateful when the classes were over. As he made his way to the front doors of the school, he heard his name being called and, with a sigh, he stopped and turned to watch Taichi running to him, a big smile on his face.

“Hey, Yama!” He said as he caught up with Yamato, and without either of them needing to say anything, they both started walking together. “I was wondering if I could go to your place to hang out today. I know you don’t want to have a party, but I still think we should try to have fun today! We can watch a movie or listen to some music or even play a game! What do you think?”

Yamato was silent for a moment, trying to consider his options. He always enjoyed when Taichi went to his place and it was just the two of them hanging out, but now things were different. Even though Yamato had always liked Taichi, he had always had the certainty that his crush would go away once he got the name of his soulmate, but now that it was actually Taichi, Yamato had no idea how to react.

Taichi arched an eyebrow and moved a hand in front of Yamato’s eyes, which showed Yamato that he had been thinking for far too long.

“Yeah, okay.” Yamato finally agreed, walking faster now. “Come on, now. I still have to prepare dinner.” He heard Taichi laughing and soon enough the other boy was blabbering about his life.

Yamato was paying attention to every word Taichi said, as he always did, but he remained silent, just letting the other boy speak. They made their way to Yamato’s place, and Yamato went to his room to change into a t-shirt and some comfortable shorts, bringing out some clothes he knew would fit Taichi, since the boy was always hanging out there.

Yamato went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner and Taichi put on some of Yamato’s favourite songs to play while he tried to decide what they could watch later. They didn’t speak then; it was a comfortable silence that they sometimes fell into, and Yamato loved this level of domesticity between them.

As he prepared the food, Yamato took some time to think.

After Sora’s birthday, Taichi would have his birthday and most certainly he’d get Yamato’s name somewhere on his body, and Yamato would have to deal with the fact that they were soulmates then. Well, only if Taichi said something, which, in this situation, Yamato was unsure of how his best friend would react.

As of now, Yamato still had the wristband on, covering the name, and Taichi had looked intently at it when Yamato resurfaced from his bedroom, but he hadn’t asked about it or even mentioned the oddity in Yamato wearing it in his own home. Probably Taichi already guessed that that was the place where the name was on his body, but the fact that he decided not to say anything about it was both a relief and nerve wrecking.

Yamato looked over at Taichi as he stirred the food on the pan, and he caught Taichi staring back intently. Yamato felt himself blushing and he returned his attention to the food, a frown on his face.

Whenever Yamato caught Taichi staring, Taichi would chuckle awkwardly and then avert his eyes; unless they were fighting, then Taichi would simply turn away in a hurry. But now, the boy barely even blinked as he watched Yamato cooking. After a few minutes, Yamato looked once more at Taichi, and there he was, still looking at Yamato.

“… What?” Yamato asked, frowning, he looked himself over, wondering if he had some food on his clothes. Instead of answering, Taichi walked over to him and smiled, turning off the stove. “Hey!” Yamato started, ready to push Taichi away from the kitchen, but the other boy simply caught his hand and pulled him closer.

Taichi had grown a lot in the last couple of years, but he was still slightly shorter than Yamato. The proximity made it even clearer that they were different heights, and, in all honesty, Yamato quite enjoyed that. However, Taichi’s eyes seemed to be burning, and he wouldn’t avert his eyes from Yamato’s.

“What…?” Yamato asked again, his voice barely a whisper now. Taichi took the spatula from his hand and put it on the counter, but soon after he had his hand on Yamato’s hand once more, tugging at it, at his wrist, and Yamato’s mind was completely blank.

It was only when Taichi looked down and his eyes followed, that Yamato understood what was going on – Taichi had taken off his wristband and was now staring at his own name on Yamato’s skin.

Abruptly, Yamato pulled his hand free, holding his wrist with his other hand in an attempt to hide it. His cheeks were burning, but so were his eyes, and he wanted to punch Taichi in the face for doing this.

“Get out.” Yamato managed to speak, and he was ready to storm out to his room, but Taichi held him by the waist and pulled him close. Taichi was stronger, but it was his words that made Yamato stop fighting him.

“When were you going to tell me?” Yamato was speechless and he dared look at Taichi, who in turn was still looking intensely at him. “I would have found out eventually.” He tried to smile, but Yamato averted his gaze once more.

“Yeah, but you don’t care about having a soulmate. My name, or any other name, would mean nothing to you.” Yamato’s tone was way brisker than he intended. Taichi let go of him then, but just when he thought he’d be able to flee to his room, hands came to cup his cheek tenderly and, with wide eyes, he looked at Taichi.

“I know what I said all those years back. And for the most part, I still believe in it.” At that, Yamato flinched, but Taichi didn’t let go of his face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks softly. “And that’s the thing, why I haven’t told you how I felt before. Because I knew how you felt about soulmates. I knew you wouldn’t want me or anyone else unless they were your soulmate, and I knew I couldn’t compete with that. Which was one more reason for me to despise this whole idea. I loved you, why couldn’t we be together?” Taichi chuckled then, and Yamato could see a familiar tenderness in the brown eyes he loved so much. “Maybe I was stupid for not believing soulmates could be real. Maybe you were, for not pursuing what your heart desired. But in the end, we liked each other before knowing we were soulmates. And now that we know, it just makes so much sense, doesn’t it?”

Yamato was shocked. Taichi had an eager expression on his face, his brave façade he would often put on to show his bravery nowhere to be found. This was the Taichi Yamato fell in love with in the first place, the one who didn’t need to pretend he wasn’t scared, the one who would show his true feelings in front of Yamato, while trying to be stronger in front of everyone else.

Besides, from everyone in their group of DigiDestined, their Digimon always worked better together, and if that wasn’t due to their bond and what they meant for each other, Yamato doubted it could be only coincidence. Thinking about it now, Yamato wondered if fate had brought them together since a young age because they needed to fall in love before they found out they were soulmates. Had Taichi not fallen in love with Yamato, or even had enough proof that they belonged together, he might not have wanted to give Yamato a chance once they found out they were soulmates.

Although now, Yamato had to give Taichi some credit. They had met when they were younger and they fell in love without knowing who their soulmate would be. Even if it weren’t each other, shouldn’t they try to be together for a while and see if it worked?

Just like Taichi had said, they both might have been stupid, but in the end, the truth that mattered was that they loved each other and wanted to be with each other. Fate, destiny, everything aligned to bring them together, and they would do just that.

“Couldn’t you have said anything before?” Yamato said in a whisper, hands going to Taichi’s, bringing them down, but holding onto them. “You’re the brave one.” He said with a weak smile, but it grew when he saw Taichi smiling back.

“Being brave doesn’t mean the lack of fear. It means facing the fear for a better outcome. But the possibility of losing your friendship wasn’t a better outcome.” Yamato could understand that. It had been one of the reasons why he had never tried pursuing anything with Taichi in the first place. “You’re my best friend, Yama. If I had to live my life seeing you happy with someone else, I would. I’m just glad we know now.” Yamato nodded and they smiled for a moment before a thought occurred to him and he frowned.

“How did you know? About your name on my wrist?” This was Taichi’s turn to blush and laugh embarrassingly.

“Well… Don’t get mad.” Yamato’s frown intensified at that and he let go of Taichi’s hands to cross his arms. “It’s not so bad! And it’s not my fault, but you shouldn’t be mad because… Sora told me. At football practice today.” Taichi confessed and Yamato didn’t know what to feel; angry that Sora had told Taichi something that was supposed to be a secret? Or maybe upset that she went behind his back? What he did feel, though, was relief.

“I…” Yamato started, frown still in place as he looked at Taichi’s worried face. He then sighed and nodded, smiling. “I can’t really be upset, can I?” If she hadn’t talked to Taichi, the brunette might have found out they were soulmates only on his birthday, and until then, who knew what would happen.

Taichi opened one of his huge smiles, arms flying to hold Yamato and pull him to a hug. However, this was different than the other hugs they shared. Usually, Taichi would hug him and Yamato would fight him off or huff, or Taichi would end up tickling him. But now, Yamato’s arms enveloped Taichi as well, and they didn’t avert their gazes, their eyes locked on each other.

“So…” Taichi started after a moment of blissful silence between them. Yamato arched an eyebrow when he saw Taichi’s cheeks reddening. “May I kiss you?” It was Yamato’s turn to have his cheeks burning up by the question, but he forced himself not to avert his eyes.

“Well…” He hesitated for a moment before finally speaking. “We _are_ soulmates. I don’t think you have to ask.” Taichi at first blinked a couple of times, almost not believing Yamato’s words, but then his smile was back at full force. He didn’t lean in to kiss Yamato, though.

“Knowing you as well as I do, Yama, you’d end up punching me in the face if I didn’t ask.” He paused for a brief second before giving a more mischievous smile. “At least for the first kiss, I mean.”

Yamato opened his mouth to argue, but truth was, he was so used to reacting negatively to any sort of physical interaction – even with the touchy feely Taichi draping himself over Yamato at all times – that if Taichi had just leaned in and kissed him, he might have pulled back and pushed Taichi away.

“I’m giving you permission now.” Yamato said, still blushing, but wanting to make Taichi feel more comfortable in this situation they were in. “From now on, you can kiss me whenever you want.” As soon as he said it, Yamato wondered if he’d come to regret it; but as soon as he thought it, he knew that even if he did get annoyed by Taichi kissing him at random moments, he’d love every single kiss regardless.

Not needing more reassurance, Taichi leaned in. Yamato did the same, closing his eyes when they were mere centimetres apart.

The touch of their lips for the first time made Yamato’s heart beat rapidly, his breathing coming up short and his cheeks warming even more. It simply felt _perfect_.

When he was thirteen or so, it had been the first time he had imagined himself kissing Taichi, and back then he had wondered how it would feel like. He had tried kissing the back of his hand, like he had heard Mimi and some other girls talking about training, but he had hoped it didn’t feel like that. Fortunately, a couple of years later he had had his first kiss, and while it had been awkward, it had been nice and much more different than kissing his own hand.

Now, much older, he thought that he wouldn’t feel much difference from the other kisses he had had, but he had been entirely wrong. Perhaps it was because he had wished to kiss Taichi since he was so young, or maybe it was because this was his soulmate, but this kiss felt better than any other. Taichi’s lips were a little chapped, but overall soft, but the best part was the tenderness put in such a small act.

Not long after, Taichi broke the kiss long enough to look Yamato in the eye before diving in once more, this time with his mouth slightly parted. This time, this kiss set off sparks in Yamato. Taichi’s tongue touched his with a hint of curiosity and a lot of hunger, and sure enough, Yamato completely lost himself in the kiss.

This was real. Yamato was really kissing the love of his life, who also happened to be his _soulmate_. How lucky was he? He barely could believe it, but the strong grip of Taichi’s arms and hands on his body was a strong reminder that this was real and not a dream. Taichi’s soft moan at a certain moment in the kiss almost made Yamato’s knees buckle, but instead, he held onto Taichi tighter, their crotches rubbing together, and at the feeling of Taichi’s hard on against his own, they shared a moan into their kiss.

However, this was getting out of hand far too soon, so Yamato had to put an end to the kiss. Taichi tried to lean in again, but Yamato brought one hand up, covering Taichi’s mouth with it.

“Hold on, oh insatiable one.” Taichi sniggered and with reluctance they both separated. “We should, uh… Talk more, before getting too…” He waved a hand around, as if it explained what his words failed him. Taichi, who knew him better than anyone, understood it right away.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s just… You’re really hot, y’know? And I’ve been dreaming of kissing you and touching for ages now.” Taichi confessed and Yamato tried to deadpan, but he could feel his cheeks still warm, his blush probably not going anywhere. “But I agree, we should…” Taichi waved his hand as well, which prompted a laugh out of Yamato, making Taichi smile brightly back. “But in all seriousness, I just want to touch you all the time. Brush a lock of hair out of your eyes…” He said, reaching up and doing just that. “Hold your hand at all times, for everyone to see that we belong together…” His hands held Yamato’s. “Kiss you whenever I feel like it, just to remind myself that you’re mine and I’m yours.” He did lean in then, giving Yamato a soft peck on the lips.

A moment later and they separated once more. “I want all of that, too.” Yamato admitted. He wasn’t the best at talking about feeling and what he wanted, but Taichi not only was his best friend – who always ended up getting the truth out of him in the end – but he was also his soulmate, which meant that if anyone would understand how he felt, it would Taichi.

“Well, maybe it’s better to finish the food and watch something, and then cuddle, then. I still want to be wrapped all around you, but we do need to eat and talk first.” Taichi said, letting go of Yamato’s hand and instantly the blond missed the contact.

“Sure. I was almost finished when you interrupted me.” Yamato said with a mocking exasperated expression. “So you should put the movie on already as I finish here.”

“Great!” Taichi said, but before he left, he gave one more peck on Yamato’s lips before hopping back to the couch and draping himself all over it, as if he owned the place.

Yamato smiled fondly as he watched his soulmate – his soulmate! Who loved him back! – fumble with the remote to put the setting of the movie on.

He loved Taichi. Always had. Taichi had been his first love, and he was glad to know he’d also be his last, for the rest of his life.

With a silly smile on his face, Yamato turned his attention back to the stove, turning it on to finish preparing the food, but his thoughts were still on the beautiful boy on his couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
